Si la amas, déjala ir
by xDrizzle
Summary: Ron vuelve con sus amigos luego de haberlos abandonado producto del miedo que el relicario le enfundaba. Ahora que está de regreso se da cuenta que ha perdido el corazón de Hermione, y que probablemente lo mejor sea no luchar más por ella./


.

Si la amas, déjala ir.

.

Había leído y escuchado a un par de personas decir que a veces cuando amas a alguien, una forma de demostrárselo es dejándolo ir y que sea feliz con quién sea, aunque no seas tú.

Ron había barajado aquello entre sus opciones, cuando la vio salir de la cama, con su pelo desordenado, las mejillas rojas por el frío y la ropa sucia pero bien acomodada sobre su cuerpo. Era la opción que menos le gustaba, pero era una muy válida.

Cuando Hermione lo atravesó con la mirada, llena de dolor, de rencor y reproches, sintió que debía dar la media vuelta, darle un golpecito amistoso a Harry en la espalda y desaparecer.

¿Quién era él para merecer tamaña mujer? Era bruto, insensible, gruñón, inseguro. Un cobarde.

Una vez que la caza de horcruxes hubiera terminado, Voldemort estuviera muerto y Hermione saliera al mundo convertida en una heroína por su odisea junto a Harry necesitaría a un hombre que honrara ostentar el título de su compañero, su novio o como sea que le llamen a eso que él quería ser de ella.

Pero él definitivamente estaba por debajo del rango de las características necesarias.

Sin embargo, decidió quedarse, con su corazón tan roto como seguramente estaba el de ella, porque había vagado demasiado tiempo queriendo dar con el paradero de sus dos mejores amigos, porque su conciencia no lo dejaría dormir nunca más, porque de no ser así, se obligaría a vivir dentro de un basurero sin contacto alguno con la raza humana por el resto de sus días. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a su familia si no continuaba lo que había empezado? ¿Cómo iba a mirarse al espejo, sabiendo lo que había hecho? Ron era testarudo, impulsivo y muy inseguro, pero mal amigo no.

Se quedaba por Harry, por el mundo mágico en su totalidad, y por el no mágico también. Porque aunque no aportaba con una cicatriz que diera alertas o una mente que supiera leer entre líneas para hallar pistas escondidas, aportaba él con su corazón. Debía reconocer, que lo que antes de irse Hermione le había dicho, era cierto. Él era el cable a tierra. Él era de alguna forma, él que tenía todo por perder, sin embargo, lo arriesgaba. A Harry nada le quedaba y a Hermione lo poco que tenía lo había borrado del mapa, sin embargo él había arrastrado la traición de su sangre y la de toda su familia por los lados más recónditos para cumplir aquella misión encargada por Dumbledore. Él era el corazón, los latidos de aquel extraño grupito de amigos, los sentimientos de los tres comprimidos en uno solo, en él.

Probablemente no era suficiente para merecerla, tampoco.

No merecía ninguna de sus lágrimas, ningún pedacito de su pena, de su corazón. Nada. Pero se negaba a retirarse.

¿Por qué? Sí, la amaba. La amaba lo suficiente como para reconocer que ella tenía que ser feliz, con quien sea que la hiciese feliz. Y se recriminaba al pensar, mientras se acomoda en su cama frente a Harry, que quizá no la quería lo suficiente. Le comenta a su amigo, intentando bromear, que los puñetazos que había obtenido por recibimiento no habían sido nada comparados a los canarios que lo habían picoteado entero el año anterior.

Y es cuando ella dice que había considerado los canarios también, cuando él responde a sus dudas interiores.

Él la amaba lo suficiente como para _dejarla ir _y desearle que fuera feliz junto a otro mejor, uno que no la decepcione, que no la corrija cada dos segundos, que siga sus consejos, que disfrute de sus defectos y que no tenga que bufar cada vez que ella hacía algo que le molestara, que busque y encuentre uno que baile bien, que tenga la capacidad de entender lo que lea, o que por lo menos lea. Uno que le sonría y le diga palabras bonitas al oído, que sea capaz de decirle que aún sucia y mal dormida se veía linda, y que por sobre todo, uno que jamás haya pensado siquiera en abandonarla.

Pero el problema de todo – o ni tan problema– radicaba en que ella, aparentemente, _no quería irse_.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado :)<strong>


End file.
